Cambios
by Yurika Cullen
Summary: Después de años de ausencia, Ryoma regresa a Japón buscando lo que le había hecho falta, y se encuentra con una Sakuno completamente diferente a la que dejo años atrás. Cambios inesperados hacen que se arrepienta por no haber regresado antes.
1. Cambios Primera Parte

Hola a todas, soy nueva publicando en esta sección y es la primera historia que escribió sobre Prince Of Tennis, específicamente un RyoSaku. Hace rato la tenia escrita pero no me había atrevido a subirla, hasta hoy. Es un one-shot pero lo dividiré en dos capítulos para que sea más cómodo leer (aunque así ya vendría a ser un two-shot XD)

_**Advertencia:**_Contiene escenas subidas de tono (categoría M) quedan advertidas, también contiene OOC, pues si nos basamos al 100% en la forma de ser de los personajes originalmente, jamás seria posible que Ryoma tuviera algo con Sakuno, (esa es mi humilde opinión) he leído historias en las que ponen a un Ryoma prácticamente mudo, yo se que nuestro Ryoma no es de muchas palabras, pero pienso que con el tiempo, eso lo tiene que cambiar, algún día tiene que madurar ¿no? Y necesariamente tiene que hablar para poder obtener algunas cosas que desee, en este caso a Sakuno, XD además de eso trata mi historia de los cambios, espero les agrade

Como siempre, los personajes de POT no me pertenecen son propiedad de Takeshi Konomi

---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---

**CAMBIOS**

**Capitulo Único [Primera parte]**

**By: Yurika Mustang**

Caminaba distraídamente por las calles solitarias, sin rumbo fijo, no tenia ganas de ver a nadie, solo quería pensar, relajarse, aislarse y analizar su vida durante los últimos años. Aunque si hacia lo ultimo dudaba que lograra relajarse un poco.

¿Qué había hecho los últimos años? Simple: _cambiar, _había hecho "algunos" cambios radicales a su vida, que para ella fueron necesarios para poder seguir adelante, aunque ahora estaban a punto de irse por la borda, ¿Por qué? La única razón existente era _El: Ryoma Echizen. _Si, todo por él.

Luego de su despedida había llorado incontables noches, sintiéndose mal, por no haber podido decirle lo que sentía, por no haber tenido el valor de hablar con él sobre sus pensamientos, pero luego de un tiempo comprendió que fue lo mejor, porque él, siempre seguirá siendo el mismo, no valía la pena haber gastado su tiempo en contarle sus sentimientos, porque jamás los entendería, jamás comprendería algo tan simple y a la vez tan complicado como el amor, porque él no podía albergar algo diferente a su adorado tenis, en su corazón no había mas espacio, que para su deporte. Así que algo había hecho bien en ese tiempo.

Desde ahí decidió cambiar, seria alguien diferente, alguien nuevo y podría empezar una nueva vida ó al menos continuar en paz con la que tenia, sin su recuerdo_ amenazándola_… cambio su estilo de vida, su forma de ser, tal vez no fueron cambios tan grandes, pero fueron necesarios, dejo de usar sus típicas trenzas largas, se corto un poco el pelo, no demasiado, lo suficiente para poder usarlo suelto, sin que la incomodara y jugar un poco con el en diferentes peinados. Cambio su guarda ropa, salió con Tomoka y compro ropa nueva, algo mas a la moda y mas juvenil.

Esos fueron cambios simples y sin importancia. Pues el mayor fue a su forma de ser, decidió tomar una nueva actitud, ser una persona más segura de si misma, sin tantos sonrojos y más habladora. Ahora podía entablar una conversación con cualquiera, fuera hombre o mujer sin tartamudear, decía lo que pensaba sin miedo a ser juzgada o silenciada. Ahora tenia mas "amigos" aunque la verdad no los consideraba como tal, pues estos nuevos amigos, solo se fijaron en su nueva apariencia, en cambo sus verdaderos amigos, son y seguirán siendo los que estuvieron con ella, a pesar de su forma de ser.

La vida le favoreció gracias a todo eso y pudo dejar el recuerdo de Ryoma atrás. No es que lo haya olvidado, no, simplemente ya no le atormentaba pensarlo, ni que hablaran en su presencia de él, ni verlo en la televisión… nada, para ella, es y seguiría siendo su primer amor _imposible_, pero ya no dolía, comprendió que no era para ella, que sus caminos estaban separados y ya. Le alegraba mucho escuchar sobre sus logros y saber que él al igual que ella, estaban consiguiendo lo que querían.

¿Qué consiguió ella? Aparte de vivir en paz, de tener una vida mas sociable, consiguió un novio, si, un novio, alguien que la quería, que la ayudaba cuando lo necesitaba y la apoyaba en las decisiones que debía tomar, era su _compañía_, ya no estaba mas sola. Jamás le hablo de Ryoma y no pensaba hacerlo, para ella, él quedaría guardado en su corazón y nadie tenia porque enterarse de eso, bueno, exceptuando a Tomoka, la cual la había apoyado tanto en sus momentos de tristeza y depresión cuando él se fue y a la única que le había contado todo. Sabia que muchos de los chicos del club estaban al tanto de sus sentimientos, si no es que todos, pero diferente, era que lo supieran por su propia boca y se enterara de cada detalle.

Shen Hiragui ese era su nombre, el nombre de la persona que la acompaño tanto tiempo, un chico tranquilo, que nada tenia que ver con el tenis, lo había conocido por casualidad cuando choco con el en una esquina. Y es que eso no lo había podido cambiar, seguía siendo tan despistada y desorientada como antes. Esa ocasión llevaba media hora retrasada, se había quedado de encontrar con los chicos del club y como siempre, llegaba tarde. Shen, era más o menos alto, cabellos castaños, y ojos ámbar. Una persona demasiado atractiva.

Pero esa parte de la historia, tiene también su parte mala y es que su relación con Shen comenzó a decaer ¿Por qué? Porque aunque lo quería, era simplemente eso, _cariño_, no podía ofrecerle mas y el quería mas, lo entendía, sabia que él se lo merecía, pero su corazón ya no quería dar mas amor, porque una vez sin ser correspondida lo dio y dolió. Por eso se negó a amar, a entregarse a alguien por completo con el alma. Y eso ocasiono tantas discusiones, tantas peleas, tantos problemas que su relación ya no dio para más.

Y eso no es todo, Shen comenzó a portarse diferente, ya no era tan tranquilo como antes, comenzó a ser mas agresivo, no físicamente, pero siempre la terminaba gritando y juzgando por todo. En especial por el _sexo_, maldito sea el sexo, siempre le reprochaba que no quería estar con el en la intimidad, que lo rechazara, pero ella no podía, simplemente no quería hacerlo. Porque no quería que fuera solo eso: sexo, ella aun conservaba la esperanza de que fuera con amor, pues aunque su corazón se negara a amar, su mente aun quería que si llegaba el momento de estar con alguien, fuera por amor. Y así fue llegando el fin a su "idilio".

Un mes atrás, había dado por terminada su relación, y aunque el aun la llamaba y le insistía, ella no quería mas. Se centro en su carrera, había terminado el tercer semestre de Educación Motriz, junto a Tomoka y Ann, quien se convirtió en una gran amiga para ella. Y no quería pensar en algo que no fuera eso, sus estudios y sus amigas.

Pero aquí llega lo turbio de todo esto y la razón por la cual estaba rememorando su pasado… _Él_.

Hacia tres días, Momoshiro le había dado la "gran" noticia de que el _Príncipe del Tenis_ regresaba… hoy, si, _¡hoy!_ Y no tenia la menor idea de que hacer, porque una cosa era cargar con su recuerdo, que no le doliera la mención de su nombre, pero otra diferente, era verlo. Dios, no estaba preparada para algo así, pero lo peor del asunto, es que tenía que afrontarlo, no podía negarse a verlo, tenía que hacerlo, por los chicos y por ella misma.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar y sonar, el motivo por el cual salió de sus pensamientos.

-¿Hola?-

_-¡¡¡Sakuno!!!__- _

-¿Qué pasa Tomoka?-

_-¿Cómo __que, que pasa? ¿Dónde estas?-_

-Por ahí-

_-¿por ahí? Dios mío, ¡ven acá inmediatamente! ¿__Se te olvida que día es hoy? Es tarde, tienes que venir para que te arregles, Ann ya esta aquí-_

_-_Desgraciadamente no se me olvida que día es hoy, y no te preocupes, estoy llegando ya al apartamento- y sin más colgó.

Ese era otro punto de la historia, que ahora vivía con Tomoka, ambas compartían un apartamento. Su abuela había decidido jubilarse, ya no era más entrenadora, desde su graduación decidió dedicarse a descansar, alegando que estaba muy vieja para continuar ejerciendo su labor, que aunque lo adoraba, era hora de tomarse unas vacaciones y así, empezó a viajar por el mundo. ¿Imposible creerlo? Pero era la pura verdad, de ese modo se mudo con Tomoka a un apartamento cerca de la universidad, que compro con la mitad del dinero de la venta de su casa, que aunque no era lo más ostentoso, era lo suficientemente cómodo para vivir las dos. Tomoka no podía estar mas feliz, ya no cuidaba a sus hermanitos y podía salir sin problemas y ella agradecía mucho, poder tener compañía, no se imaginaba viviendo ella sola en una casa tan grande como era la suya luego de la partida de su abuela.

En cuanto abrió la puerta del apartamento escucho los gritos de su amiga, exigiéndole una explicación por su tardanza.

-Cálmate Tomoka, déjala llegar- razono Ann

-Esta bien, pero mas te vale que sea algo valido, me tenias preocupada, te esperábamos desde hace horas-

-Lo siento chicas, me provoco dar un paseo para despejar mi mente y se me fue la hora-

-Al menos me habrías llamado-

-Ya déjala, entiende, debe estar nerviosa, no todos los días llega después de tantos años tu primer amor- si, se olvidaba, Ann también estaba al tanto, era una persona muy suspicaz y fue difícil que no se enterara

-No es solo eso Ann, Shen no deja de llamarme, realmente me tiene estresada-

-¿Pero ese tipo es que no entiende? Ya debería superarlo, y dejarte ir-

-Lo veo difícil Ann, Shen esta totalmente obsesionado con Sakuno, no te lo va a poner fácil, yo que tu lo tenia en mente-

-A veces me provoca regresar con el y listo, me saco ese problema de encima-

-¡Que ni se te ocurra, es lo que el quiere!- dijeron ambas

-Ya lo se, dudo que llegue a ceder a ese estúpido pensamiento, es solo que estoy estresada con todo esto-

-Bueno, deja de darle vueltas a las cosas, vas a ver que cuando lo veas, no será tan difícil, tienes que afrontarlo, es la única forma de poder continuar tranquila, esto es más por ti, que por él-

-esta bien Ann, entonces, me daré una ducha rápida y tratare de disfrutar, igual hace mucho no salimos todos-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Salió del baño, mas fresco y relajado, viajar siempre lo estresaba, y una ducha le regresaría la calma de siempre. No le había querido decir a Momoshiro a que hora llegaba su avión, porque no quería que nadie fuera por el, simplemente quedaron en una hora especifica para verse y nada mas. Estaba hospedado en un hotel cinco estrellas, en el cual tenían su estadía en secreto, era una de las ventajas del hotel y la cual aprovecharía al máximo, no quería aguantar fans revoltosas por todos lados. Y es que aunque apenas tenía diecinueve años, ya contaba con una gran cantidad de fans y quería que su estadía en Japón fuera la más tranquila posible.

Estaba nervioso, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, lo estaba, llevaba años sin pisar ese país, años lejos de ese lugar, viajando de un lado a otro, pero jamás incluyendo Japón como una opción. ¿El por qué? Le traía demasiados recuerdos, _recuerdos agradables_, en ese país, estaban los únicos a los que consideraba sus _amigos_, aunque jamás lo admitiría ante ellos, ni ante nadie, ahí estaban las únicas personas que lograron hacer mella en su corazón, quienes aunque con formas extrañas de ser, lo habían aceptado como era y no estaban a su lado solo por ser famoso, o por ser bueno en el tenis, no, aparte de eso, fuera de las canchas continuaban siendo iguales con el, siempre tratando de ser buenos amigos.

Pero aparte de ellos, también estaba _Ella_, si, la despistada y atolondrada: _Sakuno Ryuzaki. _La única que siempre había tratado de estar a su lado, aun sin importarle lo frio y grosero que podría llegar a ser, siempre queriendo comprenderlo, apoyándolo. La única a la que le había permitido acercarse más que las demás y a la cual le había hecho daño, de eso, estaba seguro.

Porque aunque se desviviera por el tenis, no era estúpido y sabia a la perfección, los sentimientos que albergaba la chica en el pasado… _el pasado, _eso era algo que quería comprobar. Ese algo lo había traído de vuelta, porque aparte de querer tener un tiempo de descanso, de estar un año en la incógnita, lejos de los torneos y la publicidad, quería comprobar, si ese sentimiento que la chica tenia por el, estaba solo en el pasado o aun continuaba en el presente.

Cada vez que se comunicaba con Momoshiro, evitaba mencionarla o preguntar por ella, pero su amigo, no se abstenía a lo mismo, aunque no le contara con detalle la vida de la chica, sabia que, estaba estudiando Educación Motriz, que vivía con la escandalosa de su amiga, luego de la partida de su abuela Sumire y lo mas importante… _tenia novio_. Si, se lo esperaba, era obvio que ella iba a tener alguna relación con alguien más, que no lo iba a esperar por siempre, aun más, sin saber si volvería y lo más importante, sin tener ninguna esperanza, porque él no le había dado ninguna y ahora se arrepentía por eso.

Pero ¿quien a los doce años se iba a imaginar que una muchachita entrometida y tartamuda, que se sonrojaba hasta por respirar iba a metérsele tanto en el pecho? El no. Pero ahora cuando había tenido cantidades de mujeres, las cuales jamás salieron a la luz publica, tanto porque no le duraban más de una noche, como porque era reservado con sus "relaciones" ¿Que se iba a imaginar que la pensaría tanto? Porque por la misma razón que con sus amistades, todas las mujeres que habían pasado por su cama, solamente buscaban fama o dinero. En cambio ella, había estado con el sin falta de eso, por que sabia que el amor que ella tuvo por el, era puro y de corazón.

Y por eso volvió, porque estaba cansado de tantas banalidades, además ya había hecho lo que quería, se había ganado infinidades de trofeos, vencido interminables oponentes, ganado millones de dólares, porque no solo era tenista, no, también era la imagen de muchas publicidades deportivas, de artículos, revistas etc, etc. Y estaba harto, quería descansar, quería estar tranquilo ¿Y que mejor lugar que Japón? Además, de paso la quería a ella. Se había propuesto tenerla, le costara lo que le costara y reafirmo su decisión cuando la vio.

Esa tarde iba tan distraída que no lo había notado, no se dio cuenta que la seguía. Y el, estaba tan embobado siguiéndola, Momo se había quedado corto con sus descripciones, no se lo podía creer, tardo unos segundos en reconocerla y cuando lo hizo, se quedo pasmado, estaba bellísima, con el cabello suelto algo mas corto que antes, con una figura que nada, tenia que envidiarle a las tantas modelos con las que el se había metido. Los años le habían favorecido terriblemente, nada quedaba de la niña escuálida del pasado, era toda una _mujer_ ¡y que mujer! De solo recordarla, se excitaba y a la vez se emocionaba, definitivamente, no la iba a dejar pasar, tenia que tenerla y no era un simple capricho, no, eso era mas que claro. Pero primero tenia que sacar del juego al novio, de solo pensar que el la tenia todos estos años y la había podido besar y acariciar, se moría de rabia. Y hoy tenia que empezar a moverse, tenia que aprovechar la oportunidad que le brindaban sus amigos al darle una fiesta de bienvenida.

Recordando la fiesta miro el reloj, se termino de arreglar y salió rumbo al apartamento de Momoshiro, el cual compartía con Ann, ¿Quién se lo iba a imaginar? Al final Momo había logrado conseguir que la chica por la cual llevaba años suspirando, se fuera a vivir con el.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¡Por fin llegan! Ya estaba pensando que las habían secuestrado, tres chicas lindas solas es mucha tentación-

-Perdón, fue mi culpa- se disculpo Sakuno

-Bien no importa, ya están aquí- dijo Momoshiro abrazando a Ann- me dejaste solo con los preparativos, así que más te vale que me compenses- hablándole al oído

-No te deje solo, estabas con Kawamura y Oishi, pero igual esta noche te recompenso-

-¡Hay dejen sus morbosidades para más tarde, no sean públicos!-

-¡Mira quien habla! Nada más espera que la serpientucha se tome unos tragos y me dirás quien es más público, aunque ahora que lo pienso, tú ni siquiera necesitas tragos, solita te lo violas ante todos- Sakuno y Ann rieron disimuladamente.

-¡¡¿A quien llamaste serpientucha?!!-

-Bueno cálmense, ustedes dos no aprenden- regaño Oishi

-¡Hay pero mira que linda que estas Sakuno!- Eiji se abrazo a la castaña

-¡Eiji me asfixias!-

-Hace mucho no te veía, llevamos mucho sin reunirnos, pero ¡hoy vamos a disfrutar!-

-Aja, solo falta que llegue el capitán y Fuji- dijo Momo

-¿Tezuka? ¿También esta en Japón?-Pregunto Ann

-Si, yo hable con el hace dos semanas, dijo que ya que terminaban los torneos regresaría para descansar unos días- Dijo Sakuno.

Ella se había hecho muy amiga de Tezuka, al ser el capitán y estar tan cerca de su abuela era inevitable no relacionarse, con el tiempo se dio cuenta que nada tenia de frio, como se hacia ver, era alguien bastante amable y dulce cuando se lo proponía, aparte de ser un gran amigo, fue alguien importante en sus momentos difíciles. Y el primero en estar en desacuerdo con su relación con Shen, no sabía el motivo, pero desde que los presentó, a Tezuka le había desagradado totalmente el castaño y siempre le repetía que lo mejor era terminar con su relación. Y ese era otro detalle, a ninguno de sus amigos le caía bien Shen, pero como él era tan bueno con ella, no tenía motivos para dejarlo, hasta ahora.

-Y hablando del rey de roma- dijo Eiji

-Hola- saludo Fuji, el ex capitán de Seigaku simplemente movió la cabeza, pero a Sakuno la saludo de un beso en la mejilla, el cual ella respondió.

-Bueno, bueno, basta de saludos, ¡¡¡vamos a festejar!!!!- se animo Eiji, jalando a la castaña de un brazo para que terminaran de entrar, pues estaban prácticamente en la salida, todos los siguieron.

Y ahí fue que lo vio, sentado en uno de los sillones, junto a los inseparables Horio, Kachiro y Katsuo, con su infaltable ponta de uva en las manos, ¡estaba tan guapo! Se veía muchísimo mejor que en la televisión o en las revista, con el cuerpo atlético y bien formado, por el deporte, no llevaba gorra, tenia el cabello desordenado, que le daba ese toque sexy de galán de telenovela, esos ojos de gato que tanto la enamoraron, aunque era todo un hombre, aun quedaba en el la escancia de ese niño que conoció hace tantos años, no había cambiado esa seriedad que lo retraía siempre.

Y sus miradas se encontraron, la miro con tanta intensidad que pensó que la traspasaría, su corazón se acelero como no lo hacia en años, se sentía _muy_ nerviosa, demasiado, pero no se lo demostraría, ella era otra, ya no era la que se sonrojaba por cualquier cosa, se había enfrentado a todo tipo de miradas. Aunque no a una como esa, pero para ella, tenía que ser igual a las otras. Con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir, lo saludo con una inclinación de cabeza y siguió hasta la cocina en donde se encontraban Kawamura y Sadaharu preparando bocadillos, los saludo, tomo una bebida y regreso a la sala, se sentó entre Tezuka y Eiji a conversar, mientras que Tomoka se lanzo a los gritos hacia Ryoma, bombardeándolo con preguntas, hasta que Kaoru muerto de celos la jalo del brazo y la sentó a su lado.

Ryoma no lo podía creer, ¿Que había pasado con la chica tartamuda que se sonrojaba con nada mas mirarla? Esa chica que entro ahí, _no podía ser_, tan segura de si misma y tan tranquila. La había seguido con la mirada por todo el lugar y ni se inmuto. ¿Tanto cambio? ¿Todos estos años hicieron de ella, lo que ahora ve? Realmente no salía de su asombro, por lo que podía ver, mientras conversaba con el capitán y Syusuke, seguía siendo igual de dulce y amable que siempre, la diferencia era su seguridad al hablar, no tartamudeaba, hablaba con una fluidez asombrosa. Syusuke no paro de hacerle halagos y no la vio sonrojarse una vez, ella solo sonreía, le agradecía y cambiaba el tema. Definitivamente era una chica asombrosa, ahora tenía mas ganas de tenerla.

La reunión continuo tranquila, si a tranquilidad se le puede llamar, el hecho de ver a Kaoru y Momo peleando, mientras un par de novias trataban de calmarlos, a un Eiji saltando de un lado a otro, con un Kawamura excedido en energía. Todos conversaban tranquilamente, ya le habían preguntando al _Príncipe del Tenis_ infinidad de cosas, sobre lugares a los que había ido, los torneos en los que había participado, los rivales que le habían tocado, a todo el respondía con monosílabos y aceptaciones de cabeza, pero la pregunta mas importante, la hizo Tomoka.

-Y dinos príncipe ¿Cuánto tiempo te piensas quedar en Japón? ¿Hasta el próximo torneo?- la pregunta de la peli roja, les llamo a todos la atención, todos incluso Sakuno clavo sus ojos en el.

-No… indefinidamente- la respuesta la dio mirando única y exclusivamente a la castaña. Todos se quedaron pasmados, el primero en reaccionar fue Eiji, que se lanzo a abrazar al peli verde. Mientras todos dieron un grito de alegría.

-¡Bien, esto si que es una gran noticia!- grito Momoshiro, algo alegre por la bebida- Tenemos que seguir festejando-

-Para con el festejo Takeshi, yo no voy a soportarte la resaca mañana- se quejo Ann

Todos siguieron conversando, pero Sakuno ya no prestaba atención, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿_Indefinidamente_? ¿Se quedaba indefinidamente?... Dios, eso si que no se lo esperaba, mucho menos la mirada que le dio, ¿Porque la miro de esa forma? como tratando de decirle algo mas, aparte de sus palabras… no, solo era su imaginación, se estaba tomado las cosas demasiado a pecho, tenia que calmarse, pero ¿Cómo demonios se iba a calmar? Si en lo que iba de la noche, no había apartado la mirada de ella, sentía los ojos clavados en su nuca a cada instante, estaba tan nerviosa que pensó que tartamudearía otra vez, pero no, gracias al cielo, se controlo y tenía que seguir haciéndolo.

-¿Qué les parece si salimos a bailar?- propuso Tomoka

-¡¡Si!! Me parece genial, aun es temprano no pasan de las diez treinta- contesto Eiji

-Bien, no se diga mas, vamos al lugar de siempre- dijo Momo

Media hora más tarde se encontraban en una disco de lo más agradable, el lugar no era muy ruidoso y se podía hablar tranquilamente. Escogieron una mesa algo reservada, pues no querían que se armara un alboroto si identificaban a Ryoma y Tezuka, pues ambos eran jugadores reconocidos. Todos se encontraban bailando, a excepción de Ryoma; los chicos eran conocidos en el lugar y no les faltaban mujeres babeando y rogando por una pieza, Sakuno estaba bailando con Tezuka y eso no le agrado nada al peli verde. Podía ver la confianza que tenían esos dos y le extrañaba que el capitán fuera tan "confianzudo" con alguien, pues hasta donde recordaba el era muy apartado de la castaña. Muchas cosas habían cambiado en su ausencia y desgraciadamente algunas no le gustaban nada.

Rato después, para desagrado de Sakuno, quedaron solos en la mesa, había tratado en lo posible de pasársela bailando para que justo eso no pasara, pero fue inevitable, tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarlo directamente. Tenia que hablarle, no podía simplemente ignorarlo, debía enfrentarse a ese pasado y darlo por terminado.

-Y ¿Qué piensas hacer en Japón?- _rayos ¿no tenias algo mas inteligente para decir? Tonta Sakuno ¡tonta!_

-¿mmm?- Ryoma retiro la ponta de sus labios y la miro. Desde hace rato quería decir algo para romper el silencio, pero lo suyo no era hablar, aunque con el tiempo inevitablemente y por su trabajo ante tanto medio tuvo que soltarse un poco mas, pero aun le era difícil comenzar una conversación

-Claro, tu llevas muchos años con tu carrera de tenis y has estado en tantas competencias y esas cosas, para eso te fuiste ¿no? ¿Por qué regresar ahora? ¿Que vas a hacer aquí para que te quedes indefinidamente?- ya estaba, tenia que sacarse la duda o la iba a matar

Ryoma estaba realmente sorprendido, la chica había cambiado mucho su forma de hablar, en el pasado estaba seguro de que le hubiera tomado el doble de tiempo hacer ese comentario, entre tartamudeo y tartamudeo, en cambio ahora se lo dijo con una naturaleza que le impacto, ahora al que le faltaban las palabras era a él, igual tenia que responder algo.

-Descansar- fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente

-¿Descansar? Pero si el tenis es tu vida ¿no vas a extrañar los torneos y los trofeos?- Ryoma solo alzo los hombros

-Tal vez vengo por algo mas, además, siempre puedo seguir jugando tenis aquí-

-¿Algo más?-

-Sakuno- dijo una voz, impidiendo continuar con su conversación. Los ojos de ambos se posaron en la figura de quien hablo

-Shen, ¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Qué mas puede ser? Hablar-

-Ya hemos hablado- Ryoma solo observaba en silencio con la frialdad con la que la chica trataba al recién llegado

-Por Dios Sakuno, llevas ignorando mis llamadas por más de una semana-

-Y voy a seguir haciéndolo, ya lo hablamos, todo quedo claro, ¿Qué más quieres?-

-¿Qué quiero? ¿No es obvio? Que vuelvas conmigo- el peli verde se intereso mucho mas en la conversación

-_¿Habían terminado?- _pensó

-Shen, ya te lo dije, no quiero seguir mas con eso, no había más que hacer entre nosotros-

-¡Claro que había que hacer! ¡Pero me dejaste! ¿Con quien estas saliendo? No me digas, con el imbécil de Kunimitsu-

-¡Yo no estoy saliendo con nadie!- Shen tomo a Sakuno por el brazo mientras la levantaba bruscamente

-¡Te digo que tenemos que hablar!-

-Me parece que ella no quiere- Dijo Ryoma mientras apretaba la mano con la que Shen tenia agarrada a Sakuno

-¿Y tu quien demonios eres? Ya veo, ¿este es tu amante Sakuno?-

-¡Ya te dije que no tengo ningún amante!-

-¿La piensas soltar o tengo que hacerlo por ti?- amenazo el peli verte aumentando la fuerza a la mano del castaño. En ese momento los demás se acercaron al ver el escándalo

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Tomoka- ¿Shen?-

-¿Otra vez este imbécil? ¿Que no te queda claro que ella no quiere nada contigo?- espeto Momoshiro

-Sera mejor que te vayas, tómalo como concejo- dijo seriamente Tezuka, parándose al lado de la castaña, Ryoma aun lo tenía tomado por el brazo. El castaño al ver que tenia las de perder, la soltó y se fue

-Viste Sakuno, te lo habíamos advertido siempre, ese tipo no es como tu lo veías- dijo Fuji mirándola

-Ya lo se Syusuke-

-Pero Sakuno termino con el hace un mes pero el la vive acosando, no para de llamarla todo el tiempo, solo falta que la persiga-

-Seria lo único que me faltaba-

-En todo caso, será mejor que salgas con cuidado-

-Si Tezuka, será mejor que me vaya, estoy cansada-

-Vamos todos, ya es tarde, las acompañamos a su apartamento- hablo nuevamente Momo

Llegando al apartamento solo quedaban, Ryoma, Momoshiro, Ann, Kaoru y Tezuka acompañando a Sakuno y Tomoka

-Oye Ryoma ¿Dónde te estas quedando?- pregunto Momo

-En un hotel-

-¿Y la casa de tus padres?-

-Ya no esta, mis padres la vendieron-

-¿Te vas a quedar siempre en un hotel?-

-No Momo, tengo que buscar algún apartamento-

-¡Príncipe Ryoma, no se si te interese, pero al lado del nuestro hay uno en venta!-

-Tomoka, no creo que a Ryoma le interese un apartamento tan modesto como el nuestro, el querrá algo mejor-

-Pero Sakuno, el apartamento de ustedes esta muy bien. Si ustedes que son dos viven tan cómodamente, Ryoma estará más que bien-

-Aun así, sigue siendo modesto Ann-

-¿Tu que dices Ryoma?- pregunto Momo

-¿Dónde tengo que preguntar?-

-¡¡¡¿Vas a comprarlo?!!!- pregunto ilusionada Tomoka, mientras recibía un siseo de parte de Kaoru

-Tal vez- Ryoma solo levanto los hombros

-Que bien, mañana puedes venir y te llevamos para que lo veas-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Al día siguiente Sakuno estaba completamente dormida, había pasado lo que quedaba de la noche prácticamente en vela, pensando en el extraño día que había tenido y es que aparte de la escenita de Shen, estaba lo de Ryoma, se estaba portando bastante extraño y no podía evitar que se le acelerara el corazón al pensar que el la había defendido, y es que fue una sorpresa inmensa verlo con esa cara de enfado mientras pedía que la soltara. Los golpes de la puerta la sacaron de su sueño, se levanto aun medio dormida, sabia que si por Tomoka fuera, le saldrían raíces a quien estuviera afuera, tenia un sueño pesadísimo, se podía morir a su lado y esta ni cuenta se daría.

Abrió la puerta y casi se va de espaldas al encontrarse a Ryoma en el marco de su puerta.

-¿Ryoma?-

El mencionado solo levanto una ceja y muy descaradamente la miro de arriba abajo. Y es que Sakuno tenía por pijama un mini short y una blusa de tiras, pegado totalmente al cuerpo, color beigs confundiéndose con la piel, cuando la castaña se percato de ello, se sonrojo por primera vez delante del peli verde y por primera vez en muchos meses, y es que una cosa, era aguantar esa mirada, con presentes y algo mas de ropa y otra diferente estando casi desnuda.

Por su parte Ryoma, no dejaba de mirarla, estaba embelesado y le fue difícil, _muy _difícil no excitarse. Cuando Sakuno reacciono iba a cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero Ryoma se interpuso.

-Es tu culpa por salir así- se defendió Ryoma ante la mirada amenazadora de la castaña

-¿Y yo que me iba a imaginar que vendrías a esta hora? ¡¡Estaba durmiendo!!-

-¿Esta hora? Son las dos de la tarde-

-¡¡¿Qué?!!-

-¿Se te pegaron las sabanas?-

-Que gracioso eres-

-¿Puedo pasar si o no?- a modo de respuesta Sakuno se aparto dándole espacio para pasar

-Siéntate donde quieras, me ducho y ya vuelvo, hay pontas en la nevera por si quieres-

Ryoma inspecciono el lugar con la mirada, era un lugar agradable, no necesitaba algo ostentoso y lleno de lujos, solo quería un lugar tranquilo donde quedarse y el apartamento estaba en un vecindario muy agradable y cumplía con los requisitos, en especial si podía estar mas cerca de la castaña. No sabía como agradecerle a la gritona por haberle puesto al tanto del apartamento. Claro esta, tampoco tenia muchas intenciones de hacerlo.

Luego de una media hora salió una Sakuno completamente arreglada, con un pantalón negro pegado al cuerpo, una blusa blanca de tiras, el cabello en una cola y unas botas igualmente negras. Encontró al peli verde sentado en uno de los sofás tomándose su típica ponta de uva, cuando la vio se levanto acercándose. No había tenido tiempo de reparar en lo alto que estaba, aun ella con zapatos altos y le faltaba mucho para alcanzarlo.

-¿Me imagino que has venido por el apartamento?- Ryoma asintió- la agencia de compra no esta lejos, podemos ir caminando, solo déjame le dejo un mensaje a Tomoka, para que no se preocupe, estoy segura que si le hablo ahora, no recordara nada al despertar- escribió algo rápido en un papel, se perdió nuevamente por el pasillo donde seguramente estaban las habitaciones y volvió a los segundos- Lista, vamos-

Caminaron tranquilamente por las calles, como en los viejos tiempos, aunque a diferencia de antaño, ahora Sakuno iba al lado de el, no atrás,

-Ryoma-

-mmm-

-Quería darte las gracias por lo de anoche-

-No importa-

-Igual quiero agradecerte, Shen se pasó esta vez-

-¿Quién era el?-

-Mi ex, tuvimos una relación de cuatro años y bueno al parecer las cosas no han terminado bien-

-¿Por qué terminaron?- Sakuno se sorprendió, ¿desde cuando Ryoma es tan hablador? Bueno, si se puede llamar "hablador" a alguien que solo hace cortas preguntas.

-Para ser mas precisa fui yo quien dio por acabado la relación… digamos que, el estaba esperando algunas cosas de mi que yo no puedo ni podre darle y las relación se estaban poniendo muy mal, así que preferí, terminarlo todo ahora y no luego cuando sea aun mas terrible-

-¿Qué te pidió?-

-Tu tan imprudente, esas cosas no se preguntan-

-¿Tan malo es?-

-Bueno, no precisamente malo, digamos que es algo muy personal-

-Sexo- afirmo el peli verde. Sakuno se sonrojo por segunda vez y nuevamente con el

_-¿Por qué rayos t__iene que pasarme siempre delante de el? ¿No podía ser mas prudente con sus comentarios?-_

-_Bien, veo que no ha cambiado eso del todo, aun puedo sacarle sonrojos- _se alegro Ryoma

-¿No puedes ser más prudente?-

-¡Ja! Si es eso- volvió a afirmar

-Por eso y por algo mas- No sabia porque estaba hablando del tema con Ryoma, pero se sentía algo tranquila sacándoselo de adentro, no había contado del todo el tema con sus amigas, ellas pensaban que era por el tema de no amarlo y no que tenia inmiscuido el sexo

-¿Qué es eso de más?-

-Oye es idea mía o ¿estas hablando mucho? Esto no es típico en ti- Ryoma solo se alzo de hombros. Sakuno soltó un suspiro de resignación- Esta bien, te contare, aunque lleve una relación tan larga con Shen, yo en verdad no lo ame, lo quise, si, pero no llegue a amarlo como el estaba esperando, así que me imagino que se fue cansando y eso lo llevo a actuar como lo hace-

-¿Y el sexo?- otro suspiro por parte de la castaña

-Ese es precisamente el problema, que no lo hubo- Ryoma abrió los ojos asombrado

-¿No?-

-No-

-Y fue tu único novio-

-Si… ¡¿oye como lo sabes?!-

-¿Ósea que…?-

-Si, yo jamás he tenido relacione sexuales- la cara de asombro de Ryoma aumento- Llegamos- dio por terminada la conversación la castaña.

Ryoma no lo podía creer, Sakuno ya tenia diecinueve años al igual que el, y él había perdido la cuenta de cuantas habían pasado por sus manos, aunque aun ella estaba muy joven tuvo un novio por cuatro años, y que _jamás_ hayan hecho _nada_ lo deja asombrado y hasta lo hace entender el porque actuó como lo hizo el imbécil ese. Pero no se podía quejar, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Estaba feliz, no podía dejar de pensar en eso, si Sakuno no había estado con otro hombre, no iba a permitir que lo hiciera, dejaba de llamarse Ryoma Echizen si lo permitía, y desgraciadamente, aunque su nombre se lo había dado su padre, le gustaba y no tenía planes de cambiarlo. Debía empezar a actuar rápido, pensar que el cuerpo de la chica no había sido profanado por nadie lo excitaba, le provocaba tomarla ahora mismo y hacerla suya, y advertirle que no iba a estar con otro hombre nunca mas. Dejarla marcada para no permitir que ninguno se le acercara porque era suya.

Sakuno se encontraba aun mas confundida ¿Por qué Ryoma se alegro cuando le dijo que era virgen? ¿Estaría alucinando? Definitivamente tenia que despejarse, estaba viendo cosas que no eran y estúpidamente se hacia falsas esperanzas _de nuevo_ y eso, era algo q _no_podía permitirlo, no otra vez, pero era tan difícil… había pasado solo un día cerca de el y no podía evitar sentirse así: nuevamente _ilusionada_. Como odiaba ese sentimiento, solo le traía sufrimientos. ¿Pero como demonios evitarlo? Si no habían sido suficientes todos esos años entonces tenia que hacerse a la idea de que ya no podría cambiar eso. Ahora solo le quedaba resignarse, lo peor de todo, es que tendría que verlo otra vez, que estar a su lado soportando su presencia, pero no quedaba de otra, tendría que aguantar.

Entraron al establecimiento y en menos de media hora, estaban viendo el apartamento justo al lado del de Sakuno. Nada mas entrar Ryoma había dicho que lo compraba, sin ver más allá de la sala, firmo los papeles, entrego su tarjeta de crédito y cerró el negocio, la vendedora se fue más que feliz, fue el negocio más fácil de su vida… Ahora tenía un nuevo vecino.

-Sakuno-

-Dime- ¿Sakuno, que para el no era _Ryuzaki?_

-¿Me acompañas a comprar muebles?-

-¡¡¿Yo?!!-

-Eres mujer, sabes de eso-

-Pero… esta bien-

Pasaron el resto de la tarde comprando todo tipo de muebles para el apartamento, Sakuno pensó en todo y no hizo falta nada. Se sorprendió mucho que Ryoma dejara todo a su gusto, no hacia más q asentir cuando algo que ella le mostraba le gustaba y eso fue prácticamente todo y entregar su tarjeta de crédito al cancelar, no hizo más nada. Llevo todo como le decía la castaña.

Pasaron por el equipaje de Ryoma al hotel y Sakuno no hizo mas que sorprenderse, era el hotel mas impresionante al que había entrado, esa mera habitación era cinco veces mas grande que su apartamento.

-Oye Ryoma-

-mmm-

-¿En serio hiciste bien al comprar ese apartamento? Comparado con esta sola habitación, me siento viviendo en la calle ¿estas seguro?-

-Si-

-Pero tú debes estar acostumbrado a cosas como esta-

-Que siempre me hagan hospedar en estos lugares, no significa que me guste-

No hablaron mas, regresaron al apartamento y acomodaron todas las cosas, cuando por fin terminaron, Sakuno miro la hora

-¡¡¿Qué? Son las diez y quince minutos de la noche… es tardísimo!!-

-¿mmm?-

-Además no hemos cenado, eso me recuerda, nos olvidamos de comprar comida… ven, te invito a cenar en mi apartamento-

-Si es comida japonesa, si- Sakuno rio ante el comentario

-por supuesto-

Cuando llegaron, encontraron a una Tomoka sentada en el sofá con la televisión prendida y hablando por teléfono, lo mas seguro y por la cara con Kaoru. Y no era una cara feliz precisamente

-¡¡¡Has lo que quieras!!!- y colgó

-¿Y ahora que pasó?-

-Lo mismo de siempre, es un celoso posesivo-

-Tomoka, pero si tu eres igual-

-¡¡¿Yo?!!-

-Claro que si, o dime, ¿que paso en el cumpleaños de Eiji?-

-Esta bien, tienes razón… ¡¡¡príncipe!!!- grito Tomoka cuando noto la presencia de Ryoma

-Ryomar comerá con nosotros, ha comprado el apartamento del lado y hoy salimos a comprar todo para amueblarlo, menos comida. ¿Ya comiste?-

-Si aun había media pizza de ayer así que me la comí yo, como no llegabas pensé que comerías fuera, lo siento, aunque hay un poco de comida en la nevera-

-No te preocupes, ahora hago algo rápido y la caliento- dirigiéndose a la cocina

-Sakuno-

-Dime- respondió desde la cocina

-Otra vez llamo el intenso de Shen- Ryoma presto atención al instante

-¿De nuevo? ¿Y ahora que quería?-

-No lo se, no le di tiempo de hablar, luego de darle mis mejores insultos le tire el teléfono, luego volvió a llamar y le colgué, el teléfono solo todo el día, así que no conteste mas y por eso Kaoru se enojo, entre las llamadas del imbécil estaban las de el y ahora piensa que estaba con alguien, es insoportable- se escucharon las risas de Sakuno desde la cocina

-Oh vamos Tomoka, ya se arreglaran, no es la primera vez que se enojan por algo así, aun no entiendo como es que discuten tanto, pero tu sabes tanto como yo, que se adoran-

-No, no lo niego… pero a veces esas discusiones son buenas-

-¿A si? ¿Qué tiene de bueno pelearse?- dijo Sakuno apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina con dos platos en la mano

-La reconciliación- dijo con una sonrisa picara la peli roja

-Nunca cambiaras-

Se dedicaron a comer en silencio mientras la peli roja veía la televisión, Sakuno lavo los platos y luego de un rato Ryoma se fue.

-¿Y?- pregunto Tomoka. La castaña suspiro

-No lo se-

-¿Qué sientes?-

-¿Quieres que sea sincera?-

-Claro-

-De todo… no me lo puedo explicar Tomoka, han pasado tantos años y siento que este sentimiento es mas fuerte que antes-

-Yo no le veo nada de malo-

-Eso lo dices tu, porque tienes a Kaoru, que aunque tiene ese carácter esta loco por ti, en cambio yo, se que no puedo esperar nada de Ryoma-

-¿Por qué lo dices tan segura? ¿Quién dice que Ryoma no se puede enamorar de ti? Ya no es un niño, y es humano, también siente-

-Ya se que no es un niño, me ha quedado mas que claro, nada mas hay que mirarlo, pero si el se llega a enamorar ¿Por qué tendría que ser de mi? Puede tener la mujer que quiera, aparte de ser guapo, es famoso Tomoka, tiene locas a todas las mujeres, puede escoger de todas las clases-

-Esa forma de pensar, es lo que no te deja seguir amiga, tienes que dejar de ser tan negativa- Tomoka tomo a Sakuno por los hombros y la encamino hasta su habitación y la paro frente al espejo- mírate ¿No lo vez? Tu no tienes nada, escúchame bien, nada que envidiarle a ninguna otra mujer, eres hermosa Sakuno, hasta el sol de hoy no has encontrado un hombre que no te diga lo contrario, que Ryoma no te diga que lo eres, no significa que no lo piense, sabes como es el, no va a llegar a decirte un montón de cosas románticas y te aseguro que no es tan diferente de Kaoru, ¿Dónde has escuchado que el me diga algún comentario lindo ante ustedes? Nunca… y te juro que para que lo hiciera a solas, me costo mucho, al comienzo solo me lo decía cuando hacíamos el amor, la adrenalina del momento era lo único que lo motivaba, pero aun así yo lo quiero por lo que es-

-Ya lo se, pero el problema aquí, no es que Ryoma sea capaz o no de decir cosas dulces, el problema es que no siente nada por mi-

-Si no las siente, has que lo haga… sedúcelo-

-¿Estas loca? ¿Qué va a pensar de mi? Además yo no soy buena con esas cosas-

-Todas las mujeres somos buenas en eso cuando no lo proponemos, el mero hecho de ser mujer ya te da sensualidad, solo tienes que usar tus armas y claro esta, seguir mis concejos… y no va a pensar nada, porque cuando menos lo piense, estará rendido a tus pies- Sakuno la miro dudosa- Vamos no pierdes nada-

-Esta bien… al fin y al cabo si no consigo nada, al menos lo habré intentado-

-así se habla, escúchame bien…-

Se quedaron hasta altas horas de la noche, hablando las mejores maneras de seducción, Tomoka le enseño todo lo que sabia, esta vez haría algo, no se quedaría con las manos cruzadas viendo como su mejor amiga sufría por un despistado que no notaba lo que tenia en frente. Pero lo que Tomoka no sabia, es que ese despistado como ella lo llamaba ya la tenia en la mira.

---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---

Continuamos en el siguiente parte ^^


	2. Cambios Segunda Parte

**CAMBIOS**

**Capitulo Único [Segunda parte]**

**By: Yurika Mustang**

---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---

A la mañana siguiente, Sakuno se levanto mas temprano de lo normal, tenía la conversación de Tomoka en la cabeza y no podía pegar mas los ojos, así que algo mas tranquila se levanto y se puso a arreglar un poco el apartamento. Inevitablemente regresaron las frases de Tomoka a su cabeza.

_-Flash Back-_

_-Mira Sakuno, lo primero que tienes que tener en cuenta, es que jamás debes dejar de ser tú misma-_

_-¿Qué significa eso?-_

_-Simplemente que no vas a actuar a ser alguien que no eres, para seducir a alguien no tienes que fingir algo que no eres y con quien no te sientes cómoda-_

_-Pero si nos basamos en eso, entonces directamente no voy a seducir a nadie, sabes perfectamente que no me gusta coquetearle a los hombres-_

_-No se trata de que te les insinúes como una perra en selo, ni que andes rogándole por un ratico de sexo, para conquistar a un hombre, solo necesitas tener decisión y estar segura de ti misma-_

_-Esta bien, te entiendo, ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?- _

_-End Flash Back- _

-Ser yo misma… hay Tomoka, aunque te dije que lo haría, no tengo la menor idea de cómo hacerlo- Tomoka se encontraba en la sala limpiando un poco-

-Es fácil Sakuno, ya te lo dije, solo con miradas y acercamientos se logran muchísimas cosas, simplemente tienes que encontrar el momento adecuado par hacerlas-

-Ese es el problema, ¿En que momento las voy a hacer?-

-Eso no te lo puedo decir yo, tu misma tienes que ver cuando es correcto o no, deja que te lo dicte el corazón- el timbre las interrumpió

-Yo abro- la peli roja abrió la puerta e inmediatamente intento cerrarla pero no pudo

-¡¡¡¡Espera!!!!-

-¡¿Qué quieres?!-

-¡A Sakuno… se que esta ahí, llámala!-

-¡¡Olvídalo!!... Por Dios, ¿es que eres imbécil o que? No te quiere ver, acéptalo-

-Contigo no es con quien quiero hablar… ¡¡Sakuno!!-

-Te digo que no- intentando cerrar nuevamente la puerta pero otra vez no pudo

-¡¡¡Sakuno, escuchame!!!-

-¿Qué pasa?- la castaña salió ante el escándalo

-¡¡Dile a la entrometida de tu amiga que se vaya, con quien quiero hablar es contigo!!- Sakuno suspiro

-Tranquila Tomoka, entra, hablare con el-

-Esta bien, llámame por si me necesitas- le dio una mirada de desprecio al castaño y entro

-Sakuno, ¿Por qué me desprecias? ¿Qué he hecho para que te portes así conmigo? No he hecho mas que amarte, ¿Qué no entiendes que te amo?-

-No es que te desprecie Shen, es solo que prefiero que dejemos las cosas tranquilas, sabes a la perfección que no eres correspondido-

-Entonces ¿Todos estos años han sido para nada? ¿Jamás me has querido ni un poco?- la miro dolido

-Claro que te quise, pero fue solo cariño Shen, tú esperas que te ame y yo ya te lo dije, no puedo-

-¿Por qué? ¿Tanto te desagrado?-

-No… ya te dije que no-

-¿Hay alguien mas cierto? Es por eso, dime la verdad, estás enamorada de otro- Sakuno pensó la respuesta

-Si… estoy enamorada de alguien mas- tenia que decírselo, tal vez así, no la molestaría más, pero eso enfureció mas al castaño, que nuevamente la tomo del brazo con fuerza

-¡¡¡¿Quién es?!!!-

-¡Shen, me haces daño!-

-¡¡¡¿Contestame?!!!-

-¿Solo te han enseñado a maltratar mujeres?- ambos castaños se giraron a ver al recién llegado

-¿Otra vez tú?-

-¿Tengo que repetirte que la sueltes? Esta vez no voy a tener paciencia- Shen miro a Sakuno, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Ryoma y luego a este.

-Ya veo- soltándola- Esto no se quedara así- mirando a Ryoma- No será la ultima vez que nos veamos- Ryoma tomo a Sakuno de la mano y entro al apartamento de la chica, cerrándole la puerta en la cara al castaño

-¡¿Qué fueron esos gritos?!- pregunto una angustiada Tomoka- ¿Te hizo algo ese desgraciado? ¡¡Yo lo mato!!-

-No Tomoka, nuevamente gracias a Ryoma no me hizo nada- Tomoka miro fijamente al peli verde mientras una sonrisa ladina aparecía en su rostro

-Ah… ya veo-

-¿Vas a algún lado?- pregunto la castaña al ver a su amiga con ropa de calle

-Si, voy a ir al apartamento de Kaoru, pienso pedirle una disculpa por lo que le dije ayer-

-Me parece bien-

-Entonces, hablamos luego, tal vez, no venga a dormir hoy, así que no me esperes-

-Bien, suerte entonces-

-Gracias… adiós príncipe- Les guiño un ojo antes de irse. Ryoma solo alzo una ceja como despedida

-Debes tener cuidado-

-¿Ah?... Este, si, ya lo se, pero ¿Cómo quieres que tenga cuidado si estoy en mi propia casa? ¿Qué me iba a imaginar yo que iba a venir?-

-No deberías andar sola-

-¿Y que propones? ¿Que contrate guardaespaldas? No siempre voy a estar acompañada, no soy una niña Ryoma se cuidarme sola-

-Si eso veo- dijo sarcástico. Sakuno soltó un suspiro

-Esta bien, se que tienes razón, pero tienes que entenderme, no siempre voy a estar con alguien, eso me recuerda… gracias, otra vez me salvaste- Sakuno lo abrazo como agradecimiento, Ryoma inconscientemente se tenso. Cuando la castaña cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo lo soltó alarmada

-¡Lo siento, no era mi intensión!- Ryoma solo movió una mano retándole importancia. Se hizo un breve silencio- Este… ¿Quieres algo de tomar? ¿Una ponta tal vez?- Ryoma asintió- Siéntate entonces, ya la traigo-

La castaña salió disparada a la cocina maldiciéndose internamente por lo que hizo.

_-Que vergüenza, se que no lo abrace con malas intenciones, pero, ¡es Ryoma! A cualquiera se lo habría hecho sin problema, pero a Ryoma no le debe gustar ese tipo de contactos… aunque Tomoka tiene razón, ya no es un niño, es todo un hombre, primordialmente humano y siente, alguna novia tuvo que tener durante este tiempo, para los hombres es mas necesario ese tipo de cosas, aun siendo como es… ¡Dios! Eso me hace pensar ¿Y si tiene novia? ¡Y yo pensando en como seducirlo! Que tonta he sido, haciéndome ilusiones sin pensar en esa posibilidad, que debe ser realmente alta, como lo dije antes, el puede tener a la mujer que quiera, seguro su novia debe ser una mujer hermosa… definitivamente el plan de seducirlo queda descartado- _

Cuando regreso a la sala, encontró a Ryoma viendo en la televisión un partido de tenis, se acerco silenciosa y le entrego la ponta, la cual el peli verde acepto gustoso. Pasaron un rato más en silencio, hasta que nuevamente la castaña rompió el silencio.

-¿No lo vas a extrañar?- Ryoma la miro como preguntando "¿Qué cosa?" Sakuno entendió perfectamente y aclaro- Tu vida… se que me dijiste que puedes seguir jugando tenis aquí, pero tienes que reconocer que no es lo mismo, siempre te gusto enfrentarte a rivales cada vez mas fuertes y aquí no vas a encontrar lo que hay en el resto del mundo-

-No… solo estaba interesado en uno y ya lo derrote-

-¿Ah?... ya veo, igual se me sigue haciendo extraño-

-Solo quiero tener un tiempo de descanso en la incógnita-

-¿No le dijiste a nadie que venias aquí?-

-No-

-¿Ni a tu familia?- Ryoma negó

-Se darán cuenta luego-

-¿Y tu novia?... porque me imagino que debes de tener- Tenia que sacarse la espina y había que aprovechar que estaba hablador. Ryoma alzo una ceja- ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿No tienes…?- se callo- Perdón, me estoy metiendo donde no debo-

-No tengo… y yo también te he preguntado-

-Igual, creo que no deberíamos hablar sobre esas cosas-

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Por qué? Ryoma porque no nos tenemos esa clase de confianza, hace muchos años que ni nos veíamos y ahora no es normal andar preguntándonos esas cosas-

-No veo porque no-

-¿No te incomoda?- Otra vez el peli verde negó

-¿Y a ti?-

-Bueno en un comienzo si, no estoy muy acostumbrada a hablar sobre sexo y mucho menos con los hombres, que me hicieras la pregunta a la primera de cambio me avergonzó, pero tengo que reconocer que luego me sentí mas tranquila, no se porque, pero ni con Tomoka y Ann había hablado sobre eso, ellas creen que lo mío con Shen fue solo por falta de amor-

-¿No les contaste?-

-¡¡No!! Conociéndolas son capas de castrarlo si se enteran que me presionaba por eso y una vez casi me intenta obligar, Dios no quedaría nada de el- los puños de Ryoma se cerraron

-¡¿Te quería obligar?!-

-Bueno, al comienzo si, pero luego cayo en cuenta de lo que hacia y me pidió disculpas, además yo me niego totalmente a tener sexo con alguien-

-¿Por qué?- Sakuno lo miro, ¿acaso no sabia hacer otra pregunta? Otra vez suspiro

-Porque yo no quiero solo eso, "Sexo", se me hace muy frio, llámame anticuada o como quieras, pero me niego a acostarme con un hombre solo por puro placer o por no tener nada mejor que hacer. Si algún día llegara a pasar quiero que sea por amor. Aunque ahí hay otro problema. Yo no quiero amar a nadie-

-Pero ahora le dijiste a ese tipo que estabas enamorada de otro- si, lo había escuchado y también quería saber quien era, se moría de celos en pensar que estaba enamorada de otro, ahora tendría que lidiar con alguien más. Sakuno se maldijo internamente, tenia que inventarse algo

-Eso solo lo dije para que me dejara en paz-

-¿Por qué no quieres amar?- Dios Ryoma realmente era indiscreto

-Porque no quiero sufrir… ya lo intente con Shen y mira como termino las cosas, no pude corresponderle y a hora tengo a un obsesionado persiguiéndome todos los días… gracias pero paso-

-Y quieres tener sexo con amor, pero no quieres amar-

-¡Ryoma!-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué tienes que decir las cosas de esa manera tan fría? Ya se que me contradigo, pero no puedo evitarlo ¿acaso para ti todo se basa en el "sexo"? ¿Tú no piensas querer nadie? ¿Todos estos años no has compartido con nadie?-

-Una cama si-

-¡¡Por Dios, eres caso perdido!!... yo no hablo de solo sexo, hablo de sentimientos-

-Ya lo se-

-¿Entonces?-

-La que no entiende eres tú-

-No, claro que no lo entiendo, explícamelo entonces-

-Para alguien como yo, es casi imposible encontrar todo lo que dices-

-¿Por qué?- ahora era ella quien hacia las preguntas de Ryoma, que ironía

-Por que en el mundo en el que yo me muevo, no hay sino hipocresías, fuera de la cancha, no encuentras si no falsedades y personas que se te acercan solo porque eres "famoso" nadie toma en cuenta la persona que eres-

-Tal vez tengas razón, debe ser muy triste una vida así- Ryoma guardo silencio- ¡perdóname! Nuevamente estoy hablando de más, yo no quiero decir que te tenga lastima, es solo que, yo puedo decir también lo mismo, antes me era muy difícil hablar con las personas, por lo tanto no tenia muchos amigos, nadie se me acercaba, pero cuando cambie, comprendí que esas personas que se acercaron a mi no eran como se mostraban y que mis únicos y verdaderos amigos, fueron los que estuvieron conmigo sin importar como fuera… por eso digo que debe ser triste para ti no saber quien se acerca a tu lado por conveniencia o porque en realidad le agradas… aunque si lo piensas, yo estoy absolutamente segura de que los amigos que tienes aquí, lo son porque te quieren a ti como persona y no al jugador de tenis-

-¿Quiénes?-

-Todos, Momoshiro, Eiji, Horio, todos los del club, hasta Kaoru que es tan enojón, incluso Tomoka con lo loca que es, ellos no solo ven el talento que tienes para el tenis, si no que también ven a la persona que eres-

-¿Y tú?-

-¿Yo que?- se estaba poniendo nerviosa

-¿Qué vez? ¿Al tenista o a la persona?-

-A… ambos-

-¿Significa que también me quieres?-

-Este… si, también te quiero… como amigo- ¡¡¿otra vez iba a tartamudear?!! No podía permitírselo

Ryoma sonrió, las cosas se estaban poniendo buenas, si seguía haciéndole encrucijadas iba a caer tarde o temprano, algo le decía que ella aun lo quería y no precisamente como amigo. Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad y actuar ahora, no había mejor ocasión.

-Pero hay algo que nadie puede ver-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Segura que quieres saberlo?-

-¡¿Es algo malo?!... ¿Estas enfermo?- la castaña se preocupo, ¿algo que nadie podía ver? ¿Acaso ese descanso es porque estaba sufriendo alguna enfermedad y necesitaba descansar? La risa del peli verde la desconcertó aun mas, ¡Ryoma se estaba riendo! Hoy si era un día de locos- ¿Por qué te ríes?-

-Sigues siendo tan ingenua como siempre-

-No te burles-

-Dime ¿quieres saberlo de verdad?-

-¿Me lo vas a contar?-

-Eso depende de ti-

-¿Es muy grave?-

-Yo no diría que grave… aunque eso lo definirás más tarde-

-Ryoma me estas asustando-

-Solo dime si quieres saberlo o ¿Quieres una demostración?-

- Si, quiero saber, pero ¿Una demostración?... Me dejas peor-

-Solo escoge- Sakuno suspiro, ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

-Bien, escojo la segunda, ¿Qué es lo que nadie puede ver?-

Satisfecho con la respuesta Ryoma se empezó a acercar a Sakuno, esta estaba pasmada, no sabia que iba hacer el peli verde, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar pues cuando menos se dio cuenta Ryoma la estaba besando, ¡si, _besando_!... eso tenia que ser una broma. La chica abrió los ojos asombrada, pero a los segundos siguientes se encontró correspondiéndole, fuera una broma o no, era algo que no se iba a repetir, estaba segura, así que tendría que aprovechar la ocasión, ¡al diablo con todo!

Se besaron largo rato, Sakuno se encontraba tendida en el sofá con Ryoma encima, lo abrazaba con una mano por el cuello y con la otra le desordenaba los cabellos. Ryoma por su parte, le acariciaba el vientre y los brazos. Cuando el aire les falto se separaron, pero el chico aun continuaba en la misma posición.

-¿Esto que significa?- pregunto una sonrojada Sakuno, se intento incorporar pero Ryoma la detuvo

-¿No se nota?-

-No… que tiene que ver todo esto con lo que hablamos-

-Mucho-

-Pues no entiendo-

-La otra razón por la que volví- Sakuno quedo en shock

-La otra razón por la que volviste- repitió la frase para analizarla- ¡¿Quieres decir que…?!- se callo, no podía ser cierto- no… yo no-

-Si… por ti-

-Pero… ¿Por qué yo?... ¡¡¡tu puedes tener lo que quieras, la mujer que quieras!!! ¿Por qué precisamente yo?-

-Lo dijiste tu misma, tu vez lo que las otras no-

-¿Por qué ahora?... estoy segura que sabias mis sentimientos en el pasado, ¿Por qué regresaste justo ahora?-

-Mejor tarde que nunca-

-¡¡¡No seas sarcástico!!!- esta vez si se levanto, quedando de pie, seguida por Ryoma- ¿Me estas jugando una broma cierto? Es eso… pues déjame decirte que es de muy mal gusto-

-No-

-No te creo- Ryoma se estaba desesperando, ahora era cuando extrañaba a la sumisa y crédula de antes, rayos ¿Qué mas tenia que hacer para demostrárselo?- además lo que yo sentía por ti, quedo en el pasado- Ryoma rio de lado, la tomo por un brazo y la pego a su cuerpo

-Ahora quien no te cree soy yo-

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro?-

-Me lo demostraste-

-¿Por el beso? Eso no tiene nada que ver… un beso no dice na…-

No pudo terminar, pues nuevamente Ryoma la estaba besando, pero esta vez con posesión y nuevamente, termino correspondiéndole.

-A mi me parece que si- Hablo el peli verde suevamente sobre sus labios

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?-ya no le podía negar nada había caído como una tonta, pero era claro que si había dicho que volvía por ella, no le había especificado el porque, ni mucho menos dicho que la amaba

-Todo- un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo a la chica

-Te equivocaste de palabra, debiste decir _sexo_-

-No-

-¡¡Demonios Ryoma!! Deja de portarte como un imbécil y dime de una maldita vez que es lo que quieres en verdad. Dices que "todo" ¡pero eso no me dice nada!-

-¡Es que no hay mejor palabra! ¡Lo quiero todo, quiero que seas mía, y solamente mía Si volví es porque todo estos años la única que me ha hecho falta has sito tu!- la castaña quedo helada

-Pero… tu… ¿entiendes lo que me estas diciendo?... cuando te fuiste no hice otra cosa que no fuera llorar, pero luego comprendí que no eras para mi, que jamás iba a poder tener algo contigo y por eso cambie, por eso decidí ser alguien nueva- Sakuno empezaba a temblar- deje de martirizarme con tu recuerdo y pude seguir adelante, haciendo mi vida como quería, lo único que no pude hacer fue amar, amar otra vez, porque no quería sufrir de nuevo… yo saque de mi cabeza tu recuerdo y pude darle la cara a la vida sin que me atormentaras… ¡¡¡y ahora, después de tantos años, apareces diciendo que vienes por mi, que te hice falta y que quieres todo de mi, como si nada!!! En tanto tiempo jamás recibí un miserable saludo tuyo por parte de nadie… ¡¿y crees que estas en derecho de pedirlo todo?!-

Sakuno comenzó a llorar y Ryoma la abrazo, se sentó con ella sobre sus piernas en el sofá mientras recostaba la cabeza de ella en su pecho y le daba suaves caricias a su cabello tratando de calmarla

-Se que no estoy en posición de pedir nada, pero no puedo evitarlo… si jamás me comunique contigo ni te envié algún saludo, es porque no me creía merecedor de hacerlo, mucho menos cuando Momo me contaba que estabas bien y todos los progresos que hacías, no me sentía en el derecho de dirigirme a ti luego de la despedida que tuvimos, mas aun porque yo estaba consiente de tus sentimientos y sabia que te había hecho daño, no quería molestare mas… pero tienes que entender que era un niño que no veía nada mas que el tenis y si espere hasta ahora es porque solo ahora reuní el valor suficiente para poder darte la cara- tomo el rostro de la chica en sus manos, limpio sus lagrimas e hizo que lo mirara- escúchame bien Sakuno Ryuzaki, porque no lo vas a escuchar dos veces- Sakuno lo miro sin poder creer todo lo que había dicho… ¡Dios mío, estaba hablando todo eso por ella!- Yo he venido a Japón, a pedirte perdón, a decirte que lamento y me arrepiento de todo lo que hice y no hice en el pasado, pero principalmente, vengo a pedirte una oportunidad para mostrarte alguien diferente al que conociste, para demostrártelo solo a ti-

Sakuno quedo peor que antes, no podía procesar tantas palabras a la vez, mucho menos viniendo de él. Le pidió perdón, _¡perdón!_, ese hombre jamás se disculpaba y mucho menos pedía perdón a nadie, santo cielo, le estaba pidiendo una _oportunidad… _¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué responderle al amor de tu vida, que luego de años de ausencia y de pensar que era tu amor _imposible_ llega para decirte que si volvió fue por _ti_ y que quiere una oportunidad a _tu lado_? a esa persona que aunque intentaste olvidarla no pudiste, por quien lloraste tanto, por quien te cerraste al amor… ¿se arriesgaría para volver a amar? ¿Sufriría? ¿Seria feliz? No podía saberlo… entonces ¿Qué haría?

Ryoma al ver el estado de la castaña se levanto, su silencio era suficiente, si no quería estar con el, no le rogaría mas, ya bastante había hecho y dicho y si no era suficiente, tendría que hacerle frente a las consecuencias y culparse por no haber actuado antes o al menos por no haberla tratado mejor cuando pudo.

-Ya veo, no hace falta que me conteste, entiendo perfectamente- y se giro con intenciones de marcharse. Pero no alcanzo a dar un paso cuando Sakuno lo tomo de una mano

-Espera- Ryoma no se volteo- no puedes soltar un discurso como ese y esperar que actué a los primeros dos segundos, es demasiada información- comento graciosa. Ryoma al escuchar su tono de voz se relajo un poco- como te dije, para mi lo primordial todos estos años fue intentar olvidarte, dejar de pensarte, dejarte en el pasado- Ryoma sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón- pero si te hablo con la verdad… no pude hacerlo, no hubo un día en el que no te pensara, en el que no gastara un minuto del día para dedicártelo en mis pensamientos. Por eso, por todo lo que me has dicho y primordialmente por mí, es que te quiero dar una oportunidad, así que aprovéchala-

Ryoma se giro incrédulo, pero cuando vio la sonrisa tan sincera que adornaba su rostro, la abrazo y la beso, como jamás había hecho con otra mujer. Esa niña tonta lo había asustado, por poco y pensó que lo echaría de su apartamento sin posibilidades de nada. Pero estaba feliz, una oportunidad; le había dado lo que quería y no lo desaprovecharía, claro que no. Lo repetía, dejaba de ser Ryoma Echizen si lo hacia y eso ya era mas que claro.

Sin pensarlo el beso se fue tornando cada vez mas apasionado, mas caliente, cuando Ryoma reacciono, estaban otra vez en el sofá, ella bajo suyo, acariciándose mutuamente, y el estaba completamente excitado. Se detuvo y se sentó rápidamente dejando a una Sakuno asustada.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Hice algo malo?- el negó- ¿entonces?- Ryoma la abrazo nuevamente y deposito un beso en su cabeza

-Si continuamos, no podre parar después-

-¿A que te refieres?- Ryoma se rio y pícaramente dio una mirada a su entrepierna. Sakuno siguió su mirada y al ver su estado se puso tan roja como una fresa- ¡perdón! Yo no…- Nuevamente Ryoma se rio

-Ya… por eso pare-

-¿Siempre te pones así con los besos?-

-Con ese tipo de besos, si, ¿acaso…?-

-No, yo no dejaba que Shen me besara ni me acariciara así, me sentía mal y menos mal lo hice de saber que se ponen así, con mayor razón- Ryoma se acerco a la castaña y le hablo suave al oído

-Te vas a tener que acostumbrar o ¿a mi también me los vas a negar?- Sakuno negó suavemente- me alegra- deposito un beso que aunque suave no dejaba de ser sensual en el cuello de la castaña, esta sintió que le quemaba la piel. Al segundo siguiente, se estaban besando nuevamente con pasión

-Espera- se separo Ryoma- Es en serio, luego no podre parar-

-Pues no lo hagas- Sakuno ya estaba nublada por la pasión. Ryoma se sorprendió

-No-

-¿Por qué no? ¿Es que no soy lo suficiente mujer para ti?-

-No deberías decir eso, nada mas mira como me tienes- miro nuevamente su zona más sensible. Esta vez Sakuno no se sonrojo

-¿Y entonces?-

-No quiero que hagas esto solamente porque yo quiero, no te voy a obligar-

-Ya lo se, pero si te estoy diciendo que no pares, es porque yo también quiero- Ryoma la miro sin creerlo

-No quiero que después de arrepientas-

-No lo hare, créeme, será lo ultimo que haga-

-¿Estas segura?-

A modo de respuesta Sakuno lo tomo del cuello de la camiseta y lo beso. Claro que estaba segura, porque sabia que no seria solo sexo, ella lo amaba, no podía ser con nadie mas, si tenia que pasar, el era la única persona con la que quería pasara.

Se besaron y acariciaron largo rato, Ryoma metió las manos bajo la blusa de la castaña y esta al sentir sus manos en su piel se quería morir, sentía que sus manos quemaban. Correspondiendo a sus caricias metió igualmente las manos bajo la camiseta, pero antes de acariciar se la quito por la cabeza, lo miro y detallo como pudo, era perfecto, ese cuerpo bien formado por el deporte y su piel bronceada la invitaban a acariciarlo a tocarlo y si era posible a morderlo. Cuando poso sus manos sobre su pecho lo sintió estremecer. Se sentía poderosa, saber que causaba ese efecto en Ryoma la llenaba de placer, pero no pudo disfrutar mucho, pues al igual que ella, el le quito la blusa, la dejo solo en el sostén azul y la acaricio por todos los rincones, cuando las manos de peli verde, se posaron en sus senos sobre la tela del sostén, supo que se moriría, quería mas y mas de el. Estaba segura que iba a ser la mejor de las experiencias.

-Vamos… a mi cuarto- pronuncio como pudo. Ryoma la tomo de las caderas y la levanto sin dejar de besarle los labios y el cuello, emprendió camino por el pasillo, cuando estuvo ante las dos puertas pregunto

-¿Cuál es?-

-La derecha-

La deposito en la cama suavemente y se coloco sobre ella, empezó a besarle el cuello y a descender por entre sus senos hasta el vientre y ascendió de nuevo hasta sus labios, mientras retiraba el short deportivo que llevaba para dejarla solo en bragas. Se incorporo de rodillas en la cama y la observo todo lo que pudo, luego se desabrocho el pantalón, se lo quito y se poso nuevamente sobre ella, ambos en ropa interior. Después de más besos y caricias, Ryoma le quito el sostén a la castaña, pues empezaba a estorbarle, acaricio y beso sus senos mientras se deleitaba escuchando los suspiros de su acompañante. Sakuno soltó un gemido no supo si de sorpresa o placer cuando una de las manos del peli verde incursionaron por debajo de sus bragas, acariciando la entrepierna de la chica.

-Ryoma- el mencionado la miro a los ojos y comprendió lo que pedía, la despojo de su ultima prenda, hizo lo mismo el también mientras buscaba entre su pantalón el preservativo, cuando se hubo puesto la protección regreso nuevamente a su lado y la beso con pasión

-¿Estas segura?- mirándola de nuevo a los ojos

-Mas que nunca- el peli verde se poso en su lugar

-Seré cuidadoso-

-Confió en ti-

Luego de esas palabras, Ryoma comenzó a entrar en ella con sumo cuidado, cuando vio una mueca de dolor en la castaña, paro por unos segundos y la beso mientras continuaba. Cuando estuvo completamente adentro, espero nuevamente a que se acostumbrara, al ver que la expresión en su rostro se relajaba comenzó a moverse lentamente y a darle besos en el cuello.

Sakuno por su parte lo abrazo y le cruzo las piernas por la cintura cuando el placer comenzó a inundarla. Estaba maravillada, jamás pensó sentirse tan bien y mucho menos con el, era lo mas estupendo que le había pasado en la vida, sin pensarlo comenzó a dar gemidos de placer que no pudo evitar, quería gritar de lo bien que se sentía, lo acaricio en la espalda y en algunas ocasiones le enterraba las uñas sumida de placer cuando el aceleraba el ritmo.

Jamás en su vida se había sentido también con una mujer y ahora comprendía el porque. No era solo sexo, estaba haciéndole el amor a la mujer que amaba, ahora no solo se preocupaba por sentir el, si no que quería llevarla al cielo y traerla de regreso, quería que fuera lo mejor que le hubiera pasado y que jamás olvidara que solo con el podía sentirlo. Al escucharla gemir se excito como nunca lo había hecho, pues sabia que estaba logrando su cometido, la tomo de los glúteos y la apretó mas a el mientras aumentaba el ritmo.

-Ahh… Ryoma…- Sakuno se aferraba a las sabanas con fuerza, eso era un buen indicio para el peli verde- Ryoma, _te amo_-

El la beso, muerto de alegría y pasión combinada, le dijo que lo amaba, y se sentía tan bien, aunque el sabia a la perfección cuales eran sus sentimientos, jamás lo había escuchado de sus labios y escucharlo en un momento como ese, donde la pasión del momento estaba en su máximo memento, era realmente extasíante. Sintió el cuerpo de la chica tensarse bajo suyo y supo que había llegado a su clímax. Paro un momento sus movimientos hasta que la chica se calmara un poco y segundos después continúo, ahora buscando su propio placer, luego de unos minutos cayo rendido sobre la chica, la beso nuevamente y se acostó a su lado atrayéndola para abrazarla y cubriéndose a ambos con las sabanas.

-Vez que no me iba a arrepentir- Ryoma sonrió de lado y se acerco a su oído

-Eso significa que te ha gustado-

-Mucho más que eso- el peli verde sonrió nuevamente orgulloso y acaricio la cintura de la chica

-¿No te hice mucho daño? ¿Te sientes bien?-

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes- la castaña se froto los ojos- ¿Qué te parece si dormimos un rato?- el chico asintió, Sakuno se acomodo abrazándolo y cerro los ojos, a los segundos sintió que Ryoma se pegaba a su oído y le susurraba

-Yo también- no pudo más que sonreír feliz, lo abrazo con fuerza, le dio un suave beso en el pecho y sintió como le correspondía con un beso sobre su cabeza. Ella tampoco esperaba que le dijera un "Te amo" pero con eso se conformaba, sabia a la perfección que le estaba respondiendo al te amo que ella le dio momentos atrás, y ella no lo había dicho solo porque estaban haciendo el amor, no, lo dijo porque se le antojo decírselo y ahora se sentía mucho mejor.

Un sonido insistente la despertó de su sueño, gruño entre dientes pues estaba realmente cómoda, cuando estuvo realmente consiente, se dio cuenta que era su celular, se iba a girar hasta la cómoda a tomarlo pero un agarra se lo impedía: _Ryoma_. El peli verde la tenia agarrada por la cintura y enredaba sus pies con los suyos imposibilitándola a moverse, intento una vez mas y fue inútil.

-Ryoma-

-No contestes-

-Tengo que hacerlo, puede ser importante- a regaña dientes el chico la soltó

-¿Hola?-

_-hola amiga-_

-¿Ann? ¿Qué pasa?-

-_¿Estabas durmiendo?-_

_-_No… perdón, ¿Me decías?-

-_Queríamos invitarte a ver una película acá en nuestro departamento, ya hable con Tomoka y me dijo que si, por el momento seremos solo nosotros y si aceptas tu también, llamamos a Echizen a su apartamento y no contesta, tampoco el móvil-_

_-_Esta aquí-

-_¡Eh!...¿ Echizen esta contigo? Bueno pues, pregúntale si quiere ir-_

-Ryoma… Ryoma…-

-mmm- tuvo que moverlo para que abriera los ojos- ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Despierta! Pregunta Ann si vamos a ver una película a su casa, quiere saber si vas a ir-

-Como sea-

-¿Ann? ¿Sigues ahí?-

-_Si… ¿Echizen estaba dormido?-_

­-Ah… este, no, claro que no, ¿a que hora estamos allá?-

-_¿Te parece si a las siete?-_ Sakuno miro el reloj, eran las seis y diez

-Esta bien, a las siete estamos allá-

-_Oye sakuno pero...-_

_-_Adiós- y colgó sin darle tiempo de hablar. No quería dar explicaciones, al menos no ahora

-Ryoma-

-mmm-

-¡¡Despierta!! No seas dormilón, apenas tenemos el tiempo justo para arreglarnos- como respuesta el peli verde se levanto gruñendo

Cuarenta minutos después se encontraban en la puerta del departamento de Momo y Ann. Kaoru les abrió la puerta y con un siseo entro sin decir mas nada

-Deja el mal humor serpientucha- dijo Momo mientras salía de la cocina con varios cuencos de palomitas de maíz en las manos

-¿Crees que soy tu sirvienta para mandarme a abrir la puerta?-

-Kaoru, deja de quejarte, eras el único que no estaba haciendo nada- regaño la peli roja. La serpiente solo siseo y se sentó en silencio

-Dominado- susurro Momoshiro- Oh ya llegaron los que faltaban, siéntense las chicas ya traen las bebidas-

-¿Qué película vamos a ver?-

-Una de terror, no recuerdo bien el nombre-

Sakuno no sabia donde acomodarse, quería sentarse al lado de Ryoma, pero por otro lado, ellos no habían quedado en nada. Esta bien que ella dijo que le daría una oportunidad y que… que hicieron el amor, pero jamás mencionaron que tipo de relación tendrían, por eso prefirió sentarse en el mismo sillón que Ryoma, que había escogido sentarse en el más grande, pero alejada de el, no quería incomodarlo ni atosigarlo. Pero cual fue su sorpresa, cuando la tomo de un brazo y la jalo sentándola a su lado, más aun, delante de todos.

-Vaya, vaya… por fin te decidiste ¿Eh Ryoma?- dijo Momoshiro, el peli verde a modo de respuesta se alzo de hombros

-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! ¿Ustedes…? ¡Ah me alegro mucho!- grito abrazándolos la peli roja y como siempre Kaoru no tardo en arrastrarla con el

-Esto si que es una sorpresa, mas te vale que la cuides Echizen o te la veras conmigo- amenazo Ann. Ryoma solo la ignoro

-Bueno, vamos mejor a ver la película- nuevamente lidero Momo y apagaron las luces.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ya habían pasado varios días, en los cuales habían salido, a jugar tenis, y recordar viejos tiempos con los chicos, quienes pusieron el grito en el cielo al enterarse sobre su relación, que hasta ahora, ella aun no sabia que nombre ponerle. Fueron a comer hamburguesas, a caminar, incluso se quedaban horas y horas sea en el apartamento de ella o en el de el, nada mas que pasando el tiempo, o… haciendo el amor. No podía creerlo pero Ryoma era muy fogoso e insaciable, desde que estuvieron juntos la primera vez no pararon, se puede decir que su vida sexual se activo cien por ciento con el y no se quejaba, claro que no, lo habían hecho incontables veces y en todos los lugares de sus apartamentos, incluyendo la habitación de Tomoka, una noche en la que ella se quedo a dormir en casa de Kaoru, ¿Quién se lo iba a imaginar? Pero así fue, no había lugar que se salvara. Justo como ahora, que estaban de pie en el lavado de la cocina del apartamento de el.

-Ryoma… ahh… para… están a punto de llegar-

-Yo también- la abrazo con mas fuerza y le mordió el cuello. Sakuno no pensó mas, lo rodeo por la cintura con sus piernas y se entrego por completo. Segundos después ambos se retorcían de placer juntos, permanecieron abrazados un rato más, hasta que el timbre sonó- Yo voy… tu arréglate- Sakuno se abotono la blusa color rosa que tenia, se acomodo la falda y se peino un poco antes de salir de la cocina

-¿Ya están listos?- Escucho preguntar a Momo, Ryoma solo asintió- Entonces vamos-

Rato después estaban entrando a unas canchas de tenis, había un famoso club tenista, al cual habían planeado ir desde hacia días, como siempre solo iban las tres parejas, pues el resto tenia aparte de trabajos, diferentes ocupaciones y Tezuka se había marchado hacia algunos días.

-Bien, me debes un partido Ryoma, así que vamos a jugar primero nosotros-

-¿Tan rápido quieres perder Momoshiro?-

-¡Ja! Eso lo veremos-

Si, como lo predijo el peli verde, Momoshiro perdió y es que era más que obvio, si no podía con el cuando tenía doce años, mucho menos ahora que era todo un profesional. Luego fue el turno de Kaoru que tuvo el mismo resultado que Momoshiro. Y antes de que jugaran ambos perdedores, las chicas decidieron intervenir con que tenían hambre, pues era lógico que por más años que pasaran, la rivalidad de esos dos jamás terminaría, aunque era obvio que eran buenos amigos, pero en el tenis, eran enemigos mortales.

Iban caminando, buscando un lugar cómodo y bajo la sombra para comer, la nueva pareja iba atrás de las de más, uno caminando al lado del otro; pero Ryoma comenzó a sentir celos al ver como todos los especímenes masculinos, le clavaban los ojos a la castaña, así que reafirmando su posesión y sorprendiendo a la castaña, la tomo de la mano. Esta asustada lo miro y cuando lo vio dedicándole miradas asesinas a un par de jóvenes que la estaban mirando, no pudo más que sonreír. ¿Quién se imaginaria a Ryoma celoso? Ella, no.

Después del almuerzo, Sakuno dijo que iría al baño, pero había pasado media hora y no volvía, todos se estaban empezando a preocupar, ¿se habría perdido? Viniendo de Sakuno no se podía dudar, Ryoma se fue a buscarla.

Pero Sakuno no estaba perdida precisamente.

-¿Así que Ryoma Echizen? Ese es tu nuevo amante, el famosísimo tenista- Shen tenia a Sakuno acorralada contra el suelo, tapándole la boca para que no gritara, los había seguido, y estaba esperando el momento propicio para actuar y no fue mayor su alegría al verla separada del grupo, en cuanto estuvo en un lugar mas solitario la acorralo- ¿Quién se lo iba a imaginar? La atolondrada Sakuno Ryuzaki, se dejo engatusar de un tipo como el. Dime ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomo para llevarte a su cama? Dudo que le haya llevado mucho. El imbécil cosecho lo que yo cultive, algo que me llevo años. O que pensaste, ¿Qué estaba enmaromado de ti? ¿En verdad te comiste el cuento todos estos años?- Sakuno solo abrió los ojos incrédula- pobrecita, tanto que te jactabas de aprender a ver quienes estaban contigo por conveniencia y no pudiste verlo conmigo, te lo advirtieron querida, todos te lo dijeron, pero no, tu confiabas plenamente en mi. ¡¡Pobre estúpida!! Pero mira que me resultaste mas arpía de lo que pensaba, en cuanto tu amorcito imposible apareció, no dudaste en tirarte a sus brazos. ¿Qué? No te sorprendas, ¿pensaste que no lo sabía? Mi amor, yo no soy ningún imbécil, tengo mis medios. Así que ya lo sabes querida, vengo a reclamar lo mío, lo que me pertenece- Shen comenzó a tocarla, cuando puso su manos sobre un seno de Sakuno y lo apretó con lujuria, los ojos de la castaña comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas- No llores, compórtate como la perra que eres y disfrútalo, vas a ver que soy mejor que el y a la larga vas a ser tu quien venga a mi por mas- empezó a darle besos en el rostro mientras comenzaba a hablar nuevamente- las cosas serian de otro modo si te hubieras portado como una niña buena, yo no fingí tanto tiempo para nada, tu eres mi trofeo, aunque ya estés usada, pero que mas da, es lo que hay, todo es tu culpa. Y yo como un imbécil acostándome con otras y aguantando las ganas de forzarte solo para esperar el momento y no espantarte- Shen comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón ante la mirada aterrada de la castaña- pero ya no mas, a las buenas o a las malas vas a ser mía Sakuno Ryuzaki-

-Yo no lo creo- no tuvo tiempo de razonar quien era el que había hablado pues un golpe certero en el rostro lo tumbo al suelo. Sakuno se levanto llorando y lo abrazo

-¡Ryoma!-

-¿Estas bien?- la castaña asintió. Ryoma la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente luego se dirigió nuevamente a Shen- y bien ¿Te piensas quedar ahí escupiendo sangre o te levantas?-

-¡¡Hijo de puta!!- grito Shen mientras se lanzaba contra Ryoma. Pero no logro darle un solo golpe, era el peli verde el que no paraba de golpear al castaño. De un momento a otro apareció de la nada Momoshiro y Kaoru sacándole al castaño de las manos a Ryoma antes de que lo matara

-¡¡Para Ryoma!! ¿Lo quieres matar?- hablo Momoshiro

-¡¡Si!!-

-¿Qué? Pero ¿estas loco? ¿Que ha pasado?-

-¡La iba a violar!- todos miraron a Sakuno quien asintió.

Momoshiro solto a Ryoma y le asentó otro golpe al ya ensangrentado Shen, quien estaba procurando no ahogarse en sangre. Ann se tuvo que interponer o en serio lo matarían.

-¡Takeshi, basta! No quiero que vayas a la cárcel por asesinato-

-Esta bien Ann, pero lo veo de nuevo y no me contengo-Soltándolo. Ryoma se acerco otra vez al castaño y Sakuno se interpuso en su camino pues no quería que lo golpeara mas, a pesar de la basura que era.

-Por favor Ryoma, déjalo ya-

-No lo voy a golpear mas, simplemente le voy a advertir que de esta limpio no sale-

-No, que limpio va a salir no vez toda la sangre que le dejaste- se burlo Tomoka, pero nadie rio

-Te voy a hundir, que eso te quede claro- y jalando a Sakuno salió del lugar, ninguno los quiso seguir pues sabían que necesitaban estar solos.

No tardaron en llegar al apartamento de Ryoma, el cual se dirigió a la heladera por una ponta y se sentó en el sofá aun alterado. Segundos después sintió como la castaña le ponía algo frio en las manos, la miro y esta solo sonrió.

-Tienes los nudillos hinchados, es solo hielo-

El peli verde relajo su rostro y abrazo fuertemente a la castaña, se había llevado un susto de muerte al pensar que le había hecho algo y la ira lo inundo en ese momento, ¿Cómo se atrevía a ultrajarla así? Se las pagaría, usaría todas influencias que tuviera, pero lo haría.

-¿En verdad no te hizo nada?-

-No Ryoma, aparte del susto no fue más- Sakuno le dio un corto beso en los labios- Nuevamente gracias por salvarme, ya es la tercera vez, comienzo a creer que eres mi príncipe azul en vez de ser el príncipe del tenis- Ryoma no dijo nada, simplemente la beso con pasión, tratando de sacar toda la frustración que tenia y la castaña gustosa le correspondía

-Quédate esta noche-

-Creo que no tengo opción-

Y como ya era costumbre en el, la levanto del sofá y la cargo hasta la habitación, la poso en el suelo y lentamente le quito la ropa, Sakuno correspondía de igual forma sacando la ropa de el. Terminaron en la cama Sakuno sobre el peli verde besando y acariciando cuanto veía, en un impulso Ryoma cambio los papeles para quedar el arriba, empezó a besarle y morderle el cuello y lentamente empezó a descender, beso sus pechos su abdomen y bajo a su ombligo donde se entretuvo un rato, luego nuevamente comenzó a bajar hasta su entre pierna. La castaña soltó un sonoro gemido cuando sintió la lengua del chico en un lugar tan sensible, no se explica como, pero hacia maravillas con ella, empezaba a ver borroso de tanto calor que sentía. El peli verde comenzó a subir nuevamente besando sus labios y haciéndola probar su sabor, de otro nuevo impulso la penetro de una vez y ambos ahogaron un gemido en un beso, ante la acción. El chico continuaba con envestidas frenéticas y pasionales, por la habitación y todo el apartamento solo se escuchaban los suspiros y gemidos de los dos.

-Dime… que eres… mía- le decía entre jadeos –únicamente… mía-

-Si Ryoma… soy… solo tuya-

Ryoma continúo aumentando la velocidad, sin parar de besarla y acariciarla; era posesivo, si, lo sabia, celoso, como nadie lo imaginaba, pero no soportaría perderla, después de esos días ya no seria capaz, no volvería a la vida de todos los años pasados, solo y lleno de banalidades, sin _Ella_, no, eso ya no estaba entre las posibilidades.

Siguieron un rato mas hasta que a ambos los invadió la mayor sensación. Ryoma la abrazo con firmeza y enterró su cabeza en entre su cuello cerca a su oído y cuando se sintió desfallecer no pudo evitar decirlo.

-¡Te amo!… ¡_te amo _Sakuno!- la castaña lo abrazo con fuerza

-Y yo a ti Ryoma- se besaron apasionadamente para terminar segundos después

Cayeron rendidos, sin mencionar ni una sola palabra más, se cubrieron con las sabanas y se durmieron.

A la mañana siguiente la primera en despertar fue la chica, se quedo observando cada detalle de su príncipe, si, _su _príncipe, porque era de ella, ambos se pertenecían, ya no importaba que nombre tenia su relación, lo único importante es que estaban juntos y que el día anterior le había dicho que la amaba, ¡Dios mío lo había dicho! ¡Ryoma Echizen le había dicho que la _amaba_! No pensó estar viva para escucharlo, pero así fue, aunque sonara repetitivo, era la mujer más feliz del planeta, tenía lo único que le había faltado toda la vida lo que más había anhelado. Ya no necesitaba mas, el mundo se podía acabar ahora mismo y ella moriría feliz, claro que esperaba no se acabara, ella quería disfrutar mucho mas de él, quería pasar muchísimos años mas juntos. Sin poderlo evitar acaricio su rostro, sacándolo de los brazos de Morfeo, no permitiría que nadie mas lo acunara que no fuera ella, por mas señor de los sueños que fuera.

-Buenos días dormilón- el peli verde simplemente acomodo su cabeza en el pecho de ella para dormir nuevamente- ¡oye! No me uses de almohada- mientras le revolvía aun más sus cabellos verdosos

-Déjame, anoche gaste muchas energías-

-¿Y yo no?- se quejo

-No, fui yo el que hizo todo el trabajo- Sakuno iba a replicar cuando sintió un suave mordisco en uno de sus pezones- bien tengo que aceptar que me ayudaste un poco-

-¿Qué voy a hacer con este engreído?-

-Dejarlo dormir- la castaña comenzó a acariciarle el cabello como si fuer aun niño, luego empezó a bajar sus caricias por el cuello, los hombros, cuando llego a la espalda el chico se quejo

-Eso mas que dormirme, me despierta- le dijo mientras se giraba quedando arriba de ella y la hacia sentir la excitación que acababa de provocarle. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su cabeza excitándolo aun mas, pero.- ¡demonios!-

-¿Qué paso?-

-Anoche no me cuide- y es que estaba tan ofuscado que no había pensado en nada. La miro para ver que reacción tenia ella, pero se asombro de verla tan tranquila- ¿no te…?

-No Ryoma, desde hace unos días que me estoy cuidando, concejo de Tomoka y Ann- Ryoma suspiro aliviado- Aun así, si no me estuviera cuidando tampoco estaría preocupada, tener un hijo tuyo, seria lo mas maravilloso del mundo-

Ante sus palabras el chico no pudo evitar sonreír, a el tampoco le desagradaba la idea, pero aun así, estaban muy jóvenes para eso. Inevitablemente pensó en el futuro, era lógico que ella tenia que estar incluida, sea como fuera tenia que estarlo. Pero el tarde o temprano tenia que regresar a su carrera de tenista, el tenis y ella eran lo único que lo motivaba, en eso estaba su vida, pero ¿y ella? Sakuno ya había hecho una vida en Japón, estaba haciendo una carrera y ahí tenia a todos sus amigos, ¿seria capaz de dejarlo todo por el? No ¿seria capaz de ser tan egoísta y pedirle dejarlo todo? Aunque podrían seguir juntos y radicarse en Japón, viajaría cuando fuera necesario para un torneo y volvería a casa con ella. Se la llevaría de viaje cuando ella pudiera y luego de terminar su carrera todo seria más fácil. Pero ¿estaría dispuesta ella a aceptar esas condiciones? No era fácil llevar una relación de distancia, pero había conocido a muchos deportistas que las tenían, a algunos no les funcionaba pero a otros les iba de maravilla.

Pasaron toda la mañana en el apartamento del chico, Sakuno le preparo un rico desayuno japonés a su compañero, pues sabía lo mucho que le gustaba. Aunque algo no andaba bien, lo notaba muy serio y pensativo, muchísimo más que de costumbre y todo había sido desde su comentario de un hijo, ¿se habría disgustado por eso? Tenia que preguntárselo o la angustia la iba a matar.

-Ryoma, ¿te pasa algo?- el la miro y negó levemente- no me mientas, has estado demasiado serio toda la mañana-

-No es nada-

-Dime la verdad ¿acaso te disgusto lo que te dije esta mañana? Si es eso, yo te pido perdón, no quería hacer ese tipo de comentarios, yo entiendo que…- Ryoma la silencio poniendo un dedo en sus labios

-No es eso-

-¿Entonces que pasa?-

-Solo pensaba-

-¿En que?

-El futuro- la castaña lo miro dándole a entender que no comprendía nada- no siempre voy a poder estar en Japón-

-Si, eso lo se, aunque digas que vas a estar acá indefinidamente, tu tienes que volver a tu vida y tu vida es el tenis-

-Y tú- los ojos de Sakuno se iluminaron

-¿Quieres decir que aun si te vas, deseas continuar conmigo?- el peli verde asintió- ¿en serio?- nuevamente Ryoma asintió- pero… ¿Cómo vamos a hacer?-

-Puedo venir entre cada torneo y puedes ir conmigo al finalizar cada semestre y vacaciones- Sakuno lo abrazo

-¿En verdad has estado pensando en esto todo el día?- Ryoma asintió- ¿creíste que no iba aceptar, por eso estabas tan nervioso?- nuevamente otro asentimiento como respuesta- que tonto eres Ryoma- el peli verde frunció el seño- ¿Cómo no iba a aceptar? Si lo único que quiero en la vida, es estar contigo- esta vez fue Ryoma quien la abrazo y la beso

-Sakuno- ella lo miro- ¿no le quieres poner mi apellido a tu nombre?- la castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida

-¿Me estas…?- el peli verde sonrió- ¡Claro que si!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Tres meses después, ya eran el señor y la señora Echizen, hicieron una ceremonia lo mas discreta posible, solo asistieron sus amigos de Seigaku, Sumire, los padres y la prima de Ryoma. Aunque el peli verde no quisiera, no lo pudo evitar, y aunque mas que invitarlos, simplemente les conto que se casaba, obviamente asistieron. Aguanto las ironías y burlas de su padre, pero en el fondo sabia que se alegraba por el. También las de sus compañeros, pues no se podían creer que él que solo pensaba en el tenis se hubiera casado primero que todos y justamente con Sakuno Ryuzaki, ahora Sakuno Echizen. Los medios se sorprendieron aun mas con la noticia pues se enteraron cuatro meses después de la boda, que el famosísimo prodigo del tenis se había casado en Japón con una amiga de la infancia y que se tomaría un tiempo de descanso lejos de las canchas (Al menos las profesionales). Por mas que intentaron buscarlos para alguna entrevista o foto de los recién casados, no lograron dar con ellos. Y es que cuando Ryoma decía querer estar en la incógnita, era porque hablaba en serio.

Al año Ryoma regreso nuevamente a las competencias de tenis y a sus torneos, pero esta vez solo jugaría tenis, nada de promociones deportivas, ni artículos, ni revistas, ni comerciales, nada. En cuanto terminaba sus torneos regresaba directamente a Japón con su esposa, que como habían dicho, seguía estudiando Educación Motriz, en sus vacaciones y descansos, ella lo acompañaba a donde el fuera, siempre que podían ella viajaba con el, luego de que se graduó, se convirtió en la asistente personal de Ryoma y con sus conocimientos físicos le ayudaba a mantenerse en forma y a conservar la salud. Lo acompañaba a todos los partidos del tenista haciendo una combinación perfecta. Con el paso de los años Ryoma se tomo un descanso nuevamente, pero esta vez para algo más productivo: quería un hijo, si, un hijo, al menos uno por ahora, ya luego vería si se antojaba de más. Y a los pocos meses nació el nuevo heredero y prodigo del tenis, el nuevo _Príncipe del Tenis_ y una nueva razón más de vivir para Ryoma. Esta vez y aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, le dio la razón a su padre al alejarse de las canchas, pues en cuanto nació su hijo dio por terminado su carrera profesional, para dedicársela única y exclusivamente a su familia.

Y aunque con esto termina la historia, para ellos apenas comienza.

**Fin**

---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---

Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado la historia y que no me crucifiquen con el final, se que es algo resumido, pero bueno, eso me quedo. Gracias a quienes leyeron y espero que me dejen sus comentarios en un review. Chauuu


End file.
